


Brain Skip

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone else saw it first, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Partnership, Romance, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: They always do things their own way.For Accidental Kiss Fluff Bingo Square.





	Brain Skip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the accidental Kiss square.  
> The songs that help this fic be written  
> Amazed by Lonestar
> 
> Legend by Kelsea Ballerini
> 
> If you think of any songs that you think fit this fic feel free to tell me!

###  [Amazed](https://open.spotify.com/track/6qc34bnVOyqGDPni8H5W0U?si=MYrPzN3QRN6UP1mRIsbP8Q)

It was an accident. Daiki would swear later it was, but at the moment it was like his brain skipped and suddenly he was kissing Kagami.

Him and Kagami were in the red head’s kitchen after a day of playing basketball then he followed Kagami home demanding Kagami to feed him. Kagami grumbled but didn’t tell him no. So there they were, Kagami moving around the kitchen and him getting in the way. Then somehow they had begun fighting, what they were fighting about he didn’t know. They were getting into each other’s faces and yelling, and the brain skip happened and Daiki had grabbed the collar of Kagami’s shirt and kissed him as if his life depended on it. It hurt because their teeth knocked together and their noses hit but it didn’t stop either of them.

Then just as suddenly as the kiss, he was falling backward to the ground, staring up at the flushed and confused Kagami.

“What the hell was that about Aomine?” was the question thrown at him.

He gulped and his brain swirled as Daiki tried to find a coherent explanation to offer his rival.

Daiki looked at Kagami, and he saw the heart that didn’t turn away a person in need; that showed he cared by letting him invade his home and kitchen demanding food.

The brain that was just little too full of basketball but that was okay because Daiki's was too.

The mouth that was always blunt and sometimes slipped into English that he didn’t understand but found soothing to hear, and more often than not told him exactly what he needs to hear even if he didn’t want to listen.

The eyes that were like fire but soothed him like rain in a drought.

The will that was an unstoppable force that combined with Tetsu’s unmoveablness that won out.

He saw the little annoyances that Daiki had unknowingly become incredibly fond of like the way would tap his foot or the way he would sing to himself in the kitchen.  

Suddenly the feeling that made itself a home in his breast bone had him looking away from Kagami as it became too much but he caught sight of the calendar hanging on the wall which had more than Kagami’s reminders, but dates and reminders Daiki had scribbled absentmindedly on it because he was here that often.

He knew that if he opened the fridge and pantry it would be filled with food that Daiki helped buy and in the cupboards would be food that Kagami despised but he liked. Kagami would text him when something would run out and he would pick it up, and sometimes Daiki always would grab something that he knew Kagami would like but wouldn’t splurge on.

He knew that Thursday was _laundry day and if he was going to leave half his closet here he would help_ and Daiki always did. Even had it programmed into his phone as a reminder even though he never forgets and was always denying plans because it was laundry _day_.

He did the dishes after whatever meal Kagami made because that _is what his mom does after his dad cooked._

If Daiki walked around the apartment he would see the signs, the marks he left here. His school stuff was piled next to Kagami’s, and they sometimes took wrong ones. The bathroom had all his products, the bedroom he took half the closet and dresser.   _Their_ spare change jar would be still sitting on the coffee table, where it has sat since they decided that they wanted to buy tickets to one of the B. League games. _It didn’t even cross their minds not to save up together._

That something he hasn’t really thought about either, they were always paired now. They made choices and decisions together. Their friends stopped sending two text messages if they were invited anywhere and when their none shared friends asked, they always told the other where they would be _because it is just what they did._

Tetsu was always was sending along his hellos with Kagami, and Satsuki was sending him off to tell Kagami hello. He remembered the fond and amused by his mom, and the uncomfortable look but supportive shoulder pat from his father when he told his parents he was going to spend the day with Kagami. And Daiki wanted to laugh because of course, _they would see it before either of them did._

“Aohime! You can’t just kiss someone and not say anything, and kissing someone in the middle of argument doesn’t mean you win and is actually rude to do,” Kagami scold, drawing him from his introspection and realization he was coming to about _their_ lives.

“I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to win the argument or silence you,” he started, as he stood up and stared into Kagami’s eyes “I  kissed you because you were doing that thing with your hands where you try to convey what you mean with gestures and it makes me feel so incredibly fond.” Kagami blushed, but didn’t turn away so Daiki continued, “ I kissed you because your lip twitches when we are fighting about inconsequential things and you are trying not to smile and it reminds me that it’s not a serious fight,” Daiki entered Kagami’s personal space, and Kagami allowed it which gave him the confidence to say his next sentence,  “I kissed you because somewhere along the lines I fell in love with you and those little things.”

“Oh,” Kagami breathed out, his eyes wide and his mouth wide in what may have been awe. Daiki reached out and brushed back some of Kagami’s hair, and Kagami grabbed it and held it in his.

“I am pretty sure I am in love with you too,” Kagami muttered as he flushed and Daiki couldn’t help it and kissed the back Kagami’s hand that held his causing the blush to go redder.

“Yeah,” Daiki grinned, and then he had to laugh as he had thought “We did this all backward.”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled at the way Kagami’s face furrowed in thought, “Do you know I have reminders for laundry day on my phone? My friends from school stopped asking to hang out on Thursdays because they know I will say no.  We do bi-weekly grocery shopping together, and I pay for half. I know to have the third Sunday of the month free because it the day we clean the apartment. At some point your apartment became ours and we didn’t notice. I text you when I am staying at my parents' place, Kagami.”

Kagami looked shocked.

“And we are a single unit to the point our friends have noticed if the way they always invite us out as a pair, and I think even my parents have noticed, but how could they not when their only son has basically moved out. We went straight to being a married couple, ” he explained with a laugh.

“Wow, we really did skip steps,” Kagami chuckled.

“Will you do me the honor of letting me call you, mine officially?” Daiki asked after a moment of comfortable silence, he could feel his cheeks grow warm.

Blushing as well Kagami nodded, “Of course,” he paused for a second, “Daiki” Kagami tacked on, looking down his ears bright red.

Using his free hand Daiki lifted K-Taiga’s face, his face felt hot and he knew he was grinning wide. He went for a kiss before stopping.

“I can I kiss you?” Daiki asked hesitating, wanting to make sure.

Taiga smiled and used his own free hand to pull Daiki the rest of the way. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t even that much better than their first, but Daiki would treasure it.

They pulled back, and he breathed out a soft “I love you Taiga”

And Taiga beamed, “I love you Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it.


End file.
